Chocolate Syrup
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: ZarekXAstrid Valentine's Day one shot. Lemon


**A/N - Right, this is my first Dark Hunter fic, please be gentle :P Reviews are love guys.**

Astrid smiled as she entered the living room to see her husband staring out of the window at the sea. He did this every time he couldn't sleep, and by now she wasn't at all disappointed to find him not beside her when she awoke. What was disappointing however, was that he was clothed.

"Hey, Prince Charming, d'you know what day it is?"

Zarek frowned for a minute, playing along. "I'm not sure… Tuesday?"

Astrid let out a laugh. "If that were your honest response, I would have to set my sisters on you." She replied, but without any real threat. There was a time that she definitely wouldn't have expected such light heartedness from Zarek, but it was now the norm when they were alone.

Sure enough, the ex-slave really had lightened up since they'd found each other, both due to Astrid's constant presence and his new freedom that he hadn't yet learned to take for granted, and probably never would. It was only to her that he ever showed his happiness fully, and he kept the gruff exterior on for the rest of the world, but that just made it all the more special, knowing that he'd let that down for her, and her alone.

Well, and occasionally around Acheron, but Astrid was certain that he wasn't hiding any gay tendencies for the God, and she would know if Ash was hiding any feelings for her oh-so-charming prince, because Tory would be screaming blue bloody murder.

Zarek scowled and pretended to think. "Oh, crap. I forgot your mother's birthday."

Astrid grinned, a small chuckle escaping. "No, not this time love."

"Yeah, that's hardly something that I would want to remember." Astrid slapped him lightly on the chest, her hand lingering on the muscles as her fingers twisted into his shirt. "What? You know I hate the woman."

"You don't _hate_ her. And wrong!"

He nodded solemnly. "I think I need you to remind me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just a small hint?" Astrid smiled and scooted her fingernails down his sculpted chest over his stomach to play with his zipper, her palm brushing his crotch in the process, making Zarek twitch against the very light caress of her palm.

"Nothing small about that baby."

Zarek growled in response, pulling her onto his lap fully, seating her on him firmly, rolling his hips up as she straddled him. Damn if Astrid wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever held in his arms, the way the morning light shone through the window to illuminate her gentle face. Her lips were gently parted, and he obliged her silent request to kiss her, tracing his inquisitive tongue over them, one hand twisting into her soft blonde hair, the other one pressing firmly against her lower back, traipsing up and then around to caress her hips and rib cage.

Astrid groaned at the feel of his clothed form rubbing against her bare skin, creating a friction that sent tingles over her body, and grinded herself down against him. She gasped sharply and her head tipped back as she felt him harden beneath her, encouraged by her body rolling atop his. Zarek's mouth followed, chasing hers and Astrid soon found herself clinging to him, gasping for breath as he leant over her, her back a perfect arch, tight nipples pressed against his infuriatingly clothed chest. She groaned again and tugged at it.

"Off, now."

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

In the blink of an eye Zarek was completely naked beneath her, and Astrid revelled in the feel of his skin against hers, a sensation that would never grow old with her. It was familiar but not, and always felt absolutely perfect, and _right._ In her moment or savouring, Zarek found control and rolled his blonde princess beneath him, showering her neck and collarbone with open mouthed kisses.

"Mmm," Astrid sighed, her fingers stroking the nape of his neck, gently, forcing his body to relax despite the tension that was quickly building inside of him. He nipped her collarbone lightly. Seconds later she felt a cool liquid hit her chest and stomach and pulled away with a gasp, only to see Zarek smirking at her as he trailed chocolate syrup all over her flawless skin.

Zarek growled. "I want to eat you all up."

Instead of staring at the bottom and nibbling his way up, Zarek started at the top, placing his mouth and chin into the sticky liquid, licking and sucking and gently biting it all off, coating his lips and chin in it thickly, the sauce dripping down onto his neck and down to his nipples. He moved down, scooting his entire body down as he bought his lips down to her breasts, licking up the chocolaty trails until the skin around her nipples was clear before taking a nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it quickly. He let his saliva coat the small bud, sucking and gently scraping his tongue over it before he switched to the other, giving it the same attention. The repetition was good for him, he liked to keep things the same.

Like even numbers. Astrid's moans.

He moved down lower still, the hair on his legs rubbing against her smooth ones as he moved down, a sensation that she found oddly enjoyable, and she lifted a leg up to stroke against it, exploring the feel of it.

Zarek moved in again, and Astrid entwined her fingers through his hair, keeping it clear of the sticky liquid that would undoubtedly be murder to get out should it get in his dark locks. He kissed the underside of her breasts slowly, burrowing his nose against her as he breathed in her scent. Lower still, he licked and sucked downwards, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, taking his time to get all off the syrup out of it and onto his tongue. He swirled up the final splotches on her lower stomach, smirking as he moved him mouth lower, only to find his head pulled up again gently by his beautiful wife.

"Here," She murmured softly, lowering her long lashes over her excited blue eyes, as she leant her face slowly closer to his own. She brushed her lips gently against his, flicking her tongue out to taste the chocolate syrup that laid on them before she moved to the sides, licking the corners and then over his chin and jaw line, making sure that his face was flawlessly clean. She trailed down to his neck, lapping up the liquid that had fallen into the hollow above his collarbone and nipped at his pulse. When he groaned it only prompted her to suck harder.

Astrid rolled them over again, so that she was on top, and moved to his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipples before dragging her tongue down, past his chest and over his stomach to pause, hovering above his erect penis. Almost like a lizard she flicked her tongue out, pressing lightly into his slit before withdrawing again, only to replace her tongue with her entire mouth, sucking hard on his tip.

"Ah,- Astrid…" Zarek moaned loudly, increasing in volume and he attentions increased, focusing on his underside and his balls before pulling into her mouth and back to her throat, humming and she performed the actions seamlessly.

"_Only for me." _Zarek thought smugly, feeling a huge wave of happiness and affection surge over him for his perfect wife.

Only his.

Tenderly he lifted some stray hairs out of her face and rolled them over yet again, sharing the control as he leant down to finish what he had originally started before Astrid had distracted him with her talented mouth. He looked up at her through dark eyes, filled with desire and the onslaught began. As she had done to him he drove her crazy with his tongue and lips and teeth, drinking in her essence and her lusty moans.

"Zarek…" she whimpered, her voice hoarse. "Please, baby…."

That was all it took, that voice that would always send him running for whatever she wanted. A shudder ran down his spine and he couldn't help but tease her a little.

"Please what, Princess?"

"Ahhh…" Astrid's body writhed upwards, searching for him at the feel of his warm breath landing on her, and his wonderful hot body so close to her. "You- ah- know, what I want…"

"I'm not sure I do." He whispered back.

"Zarek." There was a demanding edge to Astrid's voice now that made a smirk surface on Zarek's handsome features.

"What Princess?"

"I think you can guess."

Zarek's eyes met hers hotly and he stopped pretending that he was in control of it. Neither of them were, and the moment he rolled his hips into hers they were lost.

Everything went fuzzy around them, nothing specific becoming clear. The world was a mash up of their hips moving in synchronisation, their moans filling the room and their scents surrounding them until they were in a world of entirely their own.

Zarek's body felt perfect moving against hers as thin layers of sweat coated each of their hot bodies, aiding them as their skin slid together. Astrid's feet were planted on the sofa, using it for leverage to push her hips up into his, grinding against him enthusiastically as she nipped at the skin below his ear. Her hand trailed down, nails scraping needily against his stomach on the way. She found her way down by touch, her eyes closed from the pleasure, and stopped when she hit the base of his length, encircling it as he thrust inside her. She rubbed and squeezed him gently, making him growl into her ear, his arms wrapping around her tightly as he leant back, using his knees to stop himself from crushing her. She cupped his balls and he groaned, thrusting harder still, his fingers trailing down the rub tight circles against her slit as his thrusts sped up, a steady rhythm that matched in time to the movements of his fingers.

"C'mon Princess…" Zarek groaned, dipping his head to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, tasting the remnants of the chocolate syrup on it as he sucked hungrily. Astrid's eyes opened as she felt the pressure building, and she moved her hands, one up and one down, to stroke his face, taking in Zarek's features as she forced her eyes to stay open, so that she could look at him when her climax hit.

She came hard, her whole body convulsing against him and Zarek growled, giving in to the feel of her clenching and throbbing around his dick. He came too, filling her with his seed and collapsed on top of her as they each patiently waited out the following lethargy and breathlessness, Astrid's hands stroking through his hairs, weaving in and out and playing with the ends. It was much too soon when Zarek moved, leaving her to feel his weight leave her quickly too grow marginally colder.

"Zarek? What are you?"

Zarek smiled at her, a real, happy smile that made her immediately forgive him for failing to be a good blanket. "It's time we got going."

Astrid frowned as she found herself cleaned up and dressed. There were times when the man really did use his powers for everything. "Going where?"

"Surprise." Zarek leaned in to kiss her, his kiss soft and lazy, showing her that he wasn't really quite as up to getting up yet as he had made out. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Happy Valentine's day, Prince Charming."

**A/N - NOTE - I know it's common sense, but please don't put food inside a woman's vagina, or on the tip of a man's penis unless you find it amusing to get a bacterial infection! **

**- Oh, and if you want an excuse for the lack of kids, then they're staying with her sister or Ash or something. :P 'Cause I only just thought of it.**

**- I'm not very happy with this. I think it reads as rather boring. Damn Sherrilyn Kenyon for possessing enough writing talent for half of the world :P Could also be due to the fact that there is no plot. It irritates me, but in the end I always end of back writing smut :P Usually for Kakasaku (Naruto) though. Valentine's day just screams out sex. Or rather romance. Just as loudly as this author's note screams out 'Author Has No Life, And Sits Around Rambling'.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this,**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**Xxx **

**P.S. This was meant to be up yesterday, for Valentine's, but I was at my boyfriend's most of the day and then my stupid damn internet died. I don't mind how crazy this sounds, but my laptop hates me, along with everything that goes with it.**


End file.
